Karna Mengejek
by mellomeongmeong
Summary: [COMPLETE] [SEQUEL BERMAIN KARTU] Empat siswa pembuat onar yang mengaku tidak akan pernah berubah haluan sampai kapanpun. Benarkah mereka tidak akan berubah haluan? PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 1995 LINERS. Wanna One Ong Seongwoo. JBJ Kim Sanggyun. NU'EST Kim Jonghyun. MXM Im Youngmin. Ongniel! Dongpaca! Gyunken! Taebugi! JRen! area
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sequel Bermain Kartu - Karna Mengejek

Cast : Produce 101 Season 2 1995 Liners

Ong Seongwoo, Kim Jonghyun, Im Youngmin, Kim Sanggyun

Special Cameo : Kang Daniel

enjoy~

* * *

Ayah Seongwoo itu seorang wali kota, sejak kecil ia memang tidak punya teman seakrab Sanggyun, Youngmin, dan Jonghyun. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga juga anak seorang pejabat, kekayaan orang tua mereka tidak main main, bahkan keempatnya tinggal di kawasan elit. Namun gara gara kekayaan orang tua mereka, tidak jarang banyak siswa yang hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka karna uang.

Seongwoo baru saja sampai di halte bus, diikuti Youngmin, Jonghyun, dan Sanggyun dibelakangnya. Iya, mereka tetap naik kendaraan umum meskipun punya mobil berjajar di garasi rumah.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita adu cepat sampai ke gerbang sekolah?" usul Jonghyun. Hidup mereka berempat terasa kurang jika tidak ada kompetisi dan taruhan antar sesama.

"Apa hukuman untuk si pecundang?" tanya Sanggyun tertarik. Lumayan kan olahraga pagi pagi dengan berlari sejauh 200 meter, dari halte bus menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Si pecundang harus membawakan ransel kita sampai ke kelas. Tidak sulit kan?" Jonghyun meminta pendapat yang langsung anggukan dari Sanggyun dan Youngmin.

"Memang tidak sulit, tapi berat, brengsek!" keluh Seongwoo, hari ini memang jadwal mereka membawa tiga buku diktat setebal 300 halaman. Membawa tasnya sendiri saja sudah keberatan bagaimana jika membawa tiga tas lainnya?

"Kenapa lemah sekali sih? Kita ini kan laki laki" tegas Youngmin pada Seongwoo. Pasalnya sudah sedari dulu Seongwoo itu sering lupa gender. Ia akan mengeluh berat, capek, kepanasan, persis seperti perempuan. Ia juga punya fisik paling lemah diantara Sanggyun, Jonghyun, dan Youngmin.

"Aku tidak lemah!" kilah Seongwoo, bibirnya mengerucut. Lihat, bahkan tingkahnya seperti perempuan.

"Baiklah semuanya, bersiap. Satu. Dua. Tiga" Jonghyun memberi aba aba. Keempatnya berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa. Menghindari lalu lalang beberapa siswa di trotoar menuju gerbang sekolah. Bisa ditebak bukan siapa si terkuat dan si terlemah soal fisik diantara mereka berempat? Sanggyun tentu menjadi yang pertama, dan Seongwoo berada di urutan terakhir dengan nafas terengah engah, bahkan ia menumpukan tangan ke lutut sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Bawa ini pecundang" perintah Jonghyun tidak manusiawi. Lelaki itu memakaikan ranselnya di bagian depan tubuh Seongwoo.

"Dan ini juga" Youngmin dan Sanggyun menyerahkan ransel berat mereka di masing masing tangan Seongwoo. Jadilah ia membawa tiga ransel milik teman teman brengseknya. Mereka bertiga sudah berlari duluan ke arah kantin meninggalkan Seongwoo sendirian. Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, tapi taruhan tetap taruhan.

"Selamat pagi kak Ong, butuh bantuan?" sapa seseorang bersuara husky dibelakang Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara,"K—Kang Daniel? Kau masih mengingatku?" mata sayunya melotot terkejut mendapati wajah tampan Daniel yang tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku lupa pada seseorang yang menanyakan warna celana dalamku?" jawab Daniel sarkas. Tapi dia tidak berniat menyindir Seongwoo kok, dia hanya bicara kenyataan saja. Seongwoo sudah kepalang malu, padahal ia sudah meminta Daniel untuk melupakannya dan berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Lantas ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, agar lelaki gigi kelinci itu tertinggal di belakang.

"Hey, jangan berjalan terlalu cepat dengan barang bawaan sebanyak ini, nanti kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" Kaki Daniel itu panjang kok, jadi bukan perkara sulit untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Seongwoo.

"Bu—bukan urusanmu" balas Seongwoo gagap, kakinya juga masih tetap melangkah menyusuri lapangan yang memisahkan antara gerbang dan gedung utama sekolah.

"Sini, biar aku bantu bawakan" Daniel berhasil meraih lengan Seongwoo dan menahan langkahnya. Seongwoo berhenti, "Aku tau kok kakak pasti kalah taruhan lagi kan?" tebak Daniel, Seongwoo menoleh bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata Daniel seraya menggaguk dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Daniel tiba tiba gemas dengan tingkah seniornya ini, jadi tanpa sadar ia mencubit kedua pipi Seongwoo sebentar sebelum mengambil alih ransel Sanggyun dan Youngmin.

Kelas Seongwoo itu ada di lantai dua, dan kelas Daniel ada di lantai satu. Daniel tidak keberatan kok mengantar Seongwoo sampai ke kelasnya. Tapi langkah keduanya terpaksa berhenti saat melihat gerombolan siswa di mading lobi utama. Papan berukuran besar itu kini dipenuhi dua poster berukuran sama besarnya dengan papan tersebut.

Sebenarnya poster yang dipasang itu sama sekali tidak menarik, warnanya tidak mencolok, hanya seperti kertas putih yang diberi tulisan warna hitam. Yang membuatnya menarik adalah isi dari tulisan tersebut. "Top 5 hot seme 101 school" itu yang tertulis di poster sebelah kiri, dan "Top 5 hot uke 101 school" di poster sebelah kanan.

Seongwoo tau kok apa itu seme dan uke, karna hampir 40% penghuni sekolah ini adalah gay. Makanya Seongwoo tidak pernah marah saat Youngmin dan yang lainnya mengejeknya sebagai gay, toh yang diejek gay di sekolah ini juga bukan dia saja. Seongwoo tidak habis pikir juga, bagaimana poster seperti ini bisa tertempel tanpa mendapat teguran dari pihak sekolah? Dan nama nama yang tercantum disana juga berdasar dari voting kaum gay penghuni sekolah.

"Brengsek! Siapa pencetus voting seme uke sampah ini" suara teriakan seseorang dari arah jam tiga membuyarkan pikiran Seongwoo. Mata sayunya mendapati Sanggyun, Jonghyun dan Youngmin berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Kakinya melangkah menghampiri ketiganya, ia kira mereka sudah sampai di kantin tapi ternyata terjebak disini juga.

"Kalaupun aku gay, harusnya aku jadi seme bukan uke. Bajingan mana yang memilihku sebagai uke. Ayo mengaku!" protes Jonghyun, dia menunjuk gerombolan siswa yang sedang mengerubungi mading. Beberapa siswa menggelengkan kepalanya takut takut, dan beberapa tertawa terbahak bahak, termasuk Youngmin. Perutnya sampai sakit menertawakan kesialan Sanggyun dan Jonghyun.

Jadi sebenarnya yang membuat Sanggyun dan Jonghyun tersulut emosi di pagi hari karna nama dan foto mereka terpajang di mading dengan konten gay. Sanggyun menempati posisi posisi kedua di voting hot seme, dan Jonghyun menempati posisi kelima pada voting hot uke. Kemudian Seongwoo ikut tertawa geli bersama Youngmin.

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang gay disini?" ejek Seongwoo karna diantara mereka berempat, Seongwoo pasti dijadikan bulan bulanan jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan gay.

"Aku bukan gay! Kaum gay itu yang memilihku, demi tuhan aku masih suka dada besar perempuan" bela Sanggyun. Beberapa siswi sontak menjauh dari Sanggyun, ngeri mendengar statementnya.

"Aku bersumpah, jika aku menemukan satu saja siswa yang memvotingku sebagai hot uke akan ku remas benda privat kebanggannya tanpa ampun, biar saja dia tidak punya masa depan" geram Jonghyun, kedua tangannya membuat gesture seolah meremas remas sesuatu. Youngmin masih saja belum berhenti tertawa, hingga ia tidak bisa bicara, air mata juga sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku—aku curiga jangan jangan Seongwoo juga ikut memvoting Sanggyun dan Jonghyun tanpa sepengetahuan kita" nafas Youngmin putus putus pasca tertawa hebat.

"Enak saja, untuk apa aku memilih Sanggyun, tentu saja aku memberikan suaraku pada Kang Daniel" Seongwoo berceletuk diluar kendalinya. Dia berkata jujur kok, dia memang memilih lelaki yang namanya tercantum diurutan teratas top 5 hot seme. Kang Daniel pantas menduduki posisi itu.

"Jadi, kak Ong menyukaiku?" si pemilik suara husky melingkarkan lengan kirinya di bahu Seongwoo. Mendekap tubuh kurusnya dari belakang.

"Aku—aku bisa jelaskan. Maksudku bukan begitu" Seongwoo gelagapan, ia lupa kalau Daniel masih berdiri dibelakang, membantu membawakan ransel teman temannya. Sanggyun, Jonghyun, dan Youngmin menatap Seongwoo tajam, meminta penjelasan, "Ah bel sudah hampir berbunyi, nanti aku akan jelaskan saat jam istirahat, di atap bagaimana?"

Seongwoo terus terusan tidak tenang selama pelajaran berlangsung. Haruskah ia berbohong atau berkata jujur atau jujur dengan sedikit kebohongan? Ia tidak ingin kelihangan sahabat sahabat terbaik selama hidupnya, Sanggyun, Youngmin dan Jonghyun adalah penyelamat. Penyelamat dari kubangan bernama sendirian.

...

Setelah membeli beberapa cemilan dan minuman dingin, empat sahabat dengan tambahan Daniel sudah berkumpul di atap sekolah. Entah sudah berapa kali Seongwoo menghela nafas sejak pantatnya menempel di lantai beton atap. Mereka bertiga cukup mengerti keresahan Seongwoo, ia pasti takut disemprot. Sanggyun dan Jonghyun mencoba untuk biasa saja, bagaimanapun keadannya teman tetaplah teman kan? Jika teman meninggalkamu karna masalah sepele, itu namanya bukan teman.

Jonghyun mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari kantong celananya, meletakkan di tengah tengah mereka berlima yang sudah duduk manis melingkar, seolah mengatakan, ambil saja jika kalian mau. Tidak mungkin pembuat onar seperti mereka tidak merokok, rasanya hidup mereka akan terlampau lurus jika tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah. Termasuk Daniel, meskipun masih tahun pertama buktinya ia juga mengambil sebatang rokok milik Jonghyun dan mengapitnya di bibir.

Seongwoo menghembuskan kepulan asap pertamanya hari ini sebelum memulai cerita. Jadi, Sebenarnya Seongwoo itu bukan gay. Hanya saja ia tidak terbiasa dengan perempuan, sejak kecil ia terbiasa berteman dengan laki laki dan tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sekalipun pada perempuan atau laki laki, meskipun sudah memasuki tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas. Dan tentang voting gay yang terpasang di mading itu, sebenarnya bisa dibilang ia tidak terlibat langsung dalam voting.

Karna ia hanya diberi pertanyaan seperti, "Siapa menurutmu lelaki yang paling manly dan kelihatan hot disekolah ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku bertemu dengannya karna aku kalah taruhan beberapa hari lalu, namanya Kang Daniel, dia memancarkan aura sexy yang mengintimidasi. Ku pikir dia lelaki paling manly disini" jawab Seongwoo polos. Dia tidak tau bahwa pertanyaan dari teman tetangga kelasnya ini akan dijadikan data dan diolah sedemikan rupa untuk dipasang pada mading sekolah.

"Kau tau istilah flower boy?" Seongwoo mengagguk, "Menurutmu siapa flower boy di sekolah ini?"

"Kalau lelaki cantik sepertinya Choi Minki dan Takada Kenta cocok menyandang gelar tersebut. Bukankah mereka selalu berdua kemana mana? Ku dengar Minki juga menyukai Jonghyun, dan Kenta menyukai Sanggyun" Lagi lagi Seongwoo menjawab polos dan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Kurang lebih seperti itu percakapannya saat Seongwoo hendak pulang setelah ekskul paduan suara.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyanyakan pertanyaan paling tidak berguna sedunia seperti itu? Cepat katakan!" Sanggyun tersulut emosi, dia memang punya sumbu paling pendek diantara mereka berempat.

"Aku tidak mau bilang, nanti kau memukulnya" Seongwoo justru membela orang lain dari pada temannya. Bukan bermaksud berkhianat, hanya saja Sanggyun ini jelas lebih kuat dari si penanya. Jika tidak kuat tidak mungkin namanya tertera sebagai seme ter-hot urutan kedua.

"Tentu saja aku akan memukulnya!" semprot Sanggyun. Jonghyun dan Youngmin yang duduk disebelahnya sudah siap siaga merentangkan tangan di depan Sanggyun, jaga jaga saja kalau Sanggyun beranjak dan benar benar memukul pelakunya.

Jonghyun juga ingin memukul sebenarnya, tapi emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Maka ia memberi kode pada Sanggyun lewat tatapan mata, untung saja Sanggyun mengerti. Dan Sanggyun percaya Jonghyun pasti punya ide brilian untuk membalas dendam pada si pelaku, mengingat Jonghyun adalah otak dibalik kenakalan mereka selama ini. Kalian pikir siapa yang mengajari Youngmin, Sanggyun dan Seongwoo merokok? Tentu saja Jonghyun.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan memukulnya. Kami hanya penasaran, ayo katakan siapa orangnya" bujuk Jonghyun dengan wajah tenang. Kim Jonghyun itu penipu handal, dia memang punya senyuman menenangkan tapi sebenarnya dia menyimpan banyak rencana dan strategi di otaknya.

"Janji ya?" tawar Seongwoo. Dan Seongwoo itu hanya seorang siswa polos, selalu berpikiran positif, dan mudah dipengaruhi. Makanya dia mau mau saja diajak membuat onar bersama Sanggyun, Jonghyun, dan Youngmin, "Dia Jang Moonbok, kelas 2 D" Seongwoo akhirnya menjawab.

"Si rambut panjang itu?" Youngmin memastikan seraya menghisap rokok yang mulai memendek, Seongwoo mengangguk dua kali sebagai jawaban. Jonghyun dan Sanggyun tak mengatakan apapun, hanya saja mereka sedang saling melirik seolah sedang bertelepati. Mereka berdua tau kok siapa Jang Moonbok itu, dia laki laki pemilik rambut terpanjang seantero sekolah, mana mungkin penghuni sekolah tidak mengenalnya?

"Kak, jadi kesimpulannya kau menyukaiku atau tidak?" celetuk Daniel memecah keheningan. Saking asyiknya membahas si pelaku sampai mereka melupakan eksistensi Daniel disini.

"Emm—entahlah, aku hanya berpikir kau sangat manly dan punya aura mendominasi yang kuat. Apa itu termasuk suka?" jawaban kelewat polos Seongwoo membuat ketiga temannya terdiam, masih ingin tau sampai mana kelanjutan dialog dua orang berpotensi menjadi sepasang kekasih ini. Mereka jadi khawatir, khawatir Seongwoo jadi belok sungguhan. Selama ini mereka mengatai Seongwoo gay kan sebenarnya cuma bercanda.

"Apa kau tidak ingin di dominasi olehku kak?" tanya Daniel lagi, kali ini ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya didepan wajah Seongwoo, kebetulan mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Hey!" teriak Sanggyun, Jonghyun, dan Youngmin bersamaan. Daniel bisa bisa membuat kekhawatiran mereka jadi kenyataan, dan mereka tidak ingin Seongwoo berjalan di jalan yang salah.

"Sebenarnya sih aku ingin mencoba" jawab Seongwoo jujur. Daniel tersenyum makin lebar.

"Ong Seongwoo!" Ketiganya kompak membentak.

"Kenapa? Kalian kan sering mengataiku gay?" balas Seongwoo sarkas. Ketiganya kehabisan kata kata. Jadi Seongwoo benar benar berubah jalur menjadi gay gara gara mereka?

 **TBC**

Mello's Note :

hallo semuanya ini chapter republish karna kemaren akun saya sempet di block gara gara summary yang saya bikin ga kira kira, terlalu jelas kayaknya. jadi saya publish lagi. sayang banget padahal reviewnya uda lumayan yang kemarin :((

nah ini dia yang saya bilang special chapternya ff bermain kartu, bisa dibilang sequel sih ya tapi versi ada homo homoannya /? karna netijen jaman now lebih suka ff yang begitu, ya saya juga suka sih ehe. karna visi misi saya diawal emang bikin genre friendship jadi romancenya mungkin kerasa cuma dikit, tapi tetep ada kan? ehe. kayaknya ff ini bakal sepi, yodah pasrah aja saya mah.

eh iya youngmin ena di pair sama donghyun kan ya? apa sama jonghyun aja *slapped*, kalo sanggyun ena sama siapa? kenta? woo jinyoung micheoci? apa dek ung? tapi ena sama kenta sih biar 95 linenya banyak wkwk. pendukung tim taebugi pada nge-gas yha di review bermain kartu episod 2, kayaknya sih bakal auto win. eh apa saya bikin dua duanya aja ya biar adil? jadi chap jonghyun ada 2 satu taebugi satu jren. gimana?

kayak biasanya saya ga bisa bales kebaikan kalian yang uda mau baca, favorite, folow, sama review, selain doain kalian biar bahagia terus. amin. review ff bermain kartu episod 2 saya bales disini yha~

Balesan Review :

Ayu224 : kalo aku bikin dua duanya menurut kamu gimana?

Avisyell756 : iya, tapi aku pisah semoga kamu baca yang ini juga ya

mikigae : seperkapalan kamu pada nge-gas wkwk

sareyerana : rada perang batin kalo mau nulis 2hyun, aku penumpang kapal minhyunbin juga soalnya :((

kharisma shima : okede, noted taebugi

DongBang Squad : harusnya nyesel sih ya, kapan lagi ngeliat celana dalem cogan ya kan? oke noted taebugi

Sky Onix : ini uda tapi maap ya dikit :(( eh btw aku uda ngetik lagi ff baru ongniel di tunggu yha

taebugi : iya faedah banget emang persahabatan mereka wkwk. oke taebugi nambah satu

tong : tapi danielnya seneng seneng aja ngasih tau celana dalemnya ke ong. oke nambah satu lagi taebuginya

Kapal anti oleng : okede, taebugi satu lagi

Shining Peach : iya nih aku juga kangen jaman jamannya masih jren trus orang ketiganya mas aron wkwk. kalo aku bikin dua duanya menurut kamu gimana?

Bpk Jaehwan Yth : wah ada bapak jaehwan, kabar lelenya gimana pak? sehat? oke pak taebugi

rays11 : iya, kapal dari tahun 2012 yak? aku bikin dua duanya aja ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Sequel Bermain Kartu - Karna Mengejek

Cast : Produce 101 Season 2 1995 Liners

Ong Seongwoo, Kim Jonghyun, Im Youngmin, Kim Sanggyun

Special Cameo : Kim Donghyun

enjoy~

* * *

Hari ini Youngmin berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dia berangkat sendirian, tidak bersama Sanggyun, Jonghyun atau Seongwoo. Dia punya tujuan yang jelas untuk berangkat sepagi ini, teman temannya butuh suplay video porno darinya. Iya, Youngmin itu mafia video porno. Meskipun orang tuanya adalah pengacara kondang sekalipun ia tetap akan menjual video dengan kualitas HD pada seisi sekolah. Lebih kerennya lagi, Youngmin punya segala jenis genre yang di inginkan oleh konsumen, sesama jenis, kekerasan, daddy kink semuanya ada. Lengkap sekali bukan? Dua buah hardisk external berkapasitas satu tera byte selalu ada diranselnya, berjaga jaga siapa tau ada yang ingin bertransaksi.

Dan gara gara berangkat terlalu pagi, Youngmin hanya sempat minum segelas susu dan menyambar sebuah apel di meja makan. Kini ia tengah berjalan tergesa seraya mengunyah apel merah segar ditangan kanannya dengan mulut penuh, tangan kirinya memegang ponsel, tampak sedang mengetikkan sesuatu.

Tanpa persiapan dan aba aba tubuh Youngmin terhuyung kedepan, langkah kakinya jadi tidak stabil, hampir saja wajah mulusnya terjerembab di lapangan berumput hijau yang ia injak kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menahan perutnya dari belakang. Ponselnya jatuh tak terselamatkan, beruntung apelnya ia gengam erat dengan tangan kanannya tadi. Youngmin membeku beberapa detik sebelum menyadari bahwa dia baru saja ditabrak oleh seseorang dari belakang. Refleks ia melepaskan sebuah tangan asing yang melingkar tidak sopan di perutnya, dan berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang berani beraninya berlaku seperti itu padanya. Belum tau ya Youngmin ini pembuat onar paling ditakuti seantero sekolah bersama tiga temannya.

Youngmin menghempaskan kasar tangan seseorang yang menabrak sekaligus menolongnya. Saat ia berbalik, matanya mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi sama dengannya. Wajahnya tampan dengan rambut hitam yang ia sisir ke samping, serta bibir tebal merah menggoda, dan dua kancing kemeja teratas yang tidak ia kancingkan menambah kesan sexy di mata Youngmin.

Hah?

Apa?

Sexy?

Tidak! Aku juga bisa kelihatan sexy kalau hanya membuka dua kancing, itu suara inner Youngmin.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" ujar lelaki, yang ternyata si pelaku. Ia berjongkok memungut dua ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di rumput hijau, mengantonginya salah satu dan menyerahkan satunya lagi dihadapan Youngmin.

"Ini ponselmu kan?" ujar si lelaki seraya tersenyum, memamerkan gigi putih dan dagunya yang meruncing kala ujung bibirnya tertarik kesamping.

Youngmin hanya mengangguk, karna masih menyimpan kunyahan apel dimulutnya. Ia meraih ponsel tersebut dan memasukkan ke kantong blazer, sembari mengunyah cepat apel dimulutnya. Youngmin masih memperhatikan lelaki didepannya dengan seksama, mulai atas sampai bawah. Pasalnya ia merasa tidak pernah melihat siswa dengan wajah seperti ini di sekolah.

"Oh, kakak ternyata siswa kelas dua" ujarnya setelah mendapati garis strip dua pada dasi yang Youngmin kenakan asal, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku siswa pindahan kelas satu. Bisakah kakak menunjukkan dimana kelas 1 A berada?"

Youngmin mengagguk, ternyata dia ini murid pindahan, pantas saja ia tidak pernah melihatnya, dan lagi ia tidak mengenali Youngmin. Di sekolah ini kan tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Youngmin dan teman teman berandalnya. Sekedar tau saja kelas 1 A itu kelas akselerasi, sudah dipastikan selain tampan siswa baru yang berdiri didepan Youngmin ini juga punya otak jenius.

"Ayo ikut aku, kebetulan aku mau ke kelas 1 B" ajak Youngmin. Konsumen video pornonya kali ini memang anak kelas satu.

"Terima kasih banyak. Omong omong, ada sisa apel dibibirmu" tangan siswa pindahan itu terjulur mengusap ujung bibir Youngmin yang terdapat sisa kunyahan dan berjalan tiga langkah lebih dulu dari Youngmin. Bodohnya Youngmin malah membeku, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Ia sendiri tidak tau apa alasannya. Hingga siswa pindahan tersebut mengulurkan tangan, menggandeng tangan Youngmin untuk ikut berjalan di sebelahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian lelaki mirip alpaca itu melepaskan gandengan tangannya karna telah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

...

Jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat di kelas 2 B di kosongkan karna guru muda pengampu pelajaran matematika tersebut sedang menemani istrinya melahirkan. Sembari mengisi waktu luang empat sahabat penghuni bangku pojok belakang saling bercakap cakap, kadang juga mengerjai Seongwoo dengan membuat pertanyaan menjebak.

Kelanjutan hubungan Daniel dan Seongwoo bisa dibilang ada peningkatan, tadi pagi Seongwoo berangkat bersama Daniel menggunakan motor sport hitamnya. Belum sampai disitu, Daniel menggandeng tangan Seongwoo dan mengantarnya sampai di depan kelas. Cukup romantis bukan untuk dua orang yang katanya hanya berteman? Hal yang dilakukan mereka berdua mampu membuat sebagaian siswa heboh. Seme terhot seantero sekolah ternyata sudah menambatkan hatinya pada Ong Seongwoo, salah satu berandal kelas atas sekolah.

Sanggyun dan Jonghyun makin geram mendengar cerita Seongwoo, mereka berdua sudah siap menghajar Kang Daniel saat jam tanda istirahat berdering nanti. Sedangkan Youngmin bertugas menenangkan keduanya, takut jika mereka menghajar Daniel sungguhan. Seongwoo pasti sedih.

Ponsel yang bergetar di saku blazer Youngmin membuatnya mengalihkan pikiran sejenak. Sejak tadi Youngmin memang tidak mengecek ponselnya sama sekali. Ia tiba tiba berteriak heboh saat melihat ponsel yang ia genggam, membuat teman temannya ikut kaget.

"Ini bukan ponselku. Ponsel siapa ini?" alis Youngmin bertaut seraya menatap heran ponsel digenggamannya, "Eh bukankah ini nomorku yang menelpon" lanjutnya setelah menyadari digit nomor yang tertera, tanpa pikir panjang Youngmin langsung menggeser layar ponsel tersebut.

"Halo, hey kembalikan ponselku!" semprot Youngmin tanpa basa basi. Jonghyun sempat geleng geleng kepala sebentar, kenapa galak sekali sih ketika mengangkat telpon? Perasaan tadi Sanggyun dan ia sendiri yang sedang emosi gara gara Daniel.

"Apa benar ini kak apel? maaf sepertinya ponsel kita tertukar" suara berat menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Hey namaku bukan kak apel. Kau siswa baru yang menabrakku tadi kan?" Youngmin semakin merengut karna namanya berubah menjadi 'kak apel', dia itu hanya seorang stranger, beraninya mengganti ganti nama seenaknya. Tiga lelaki yang berada disana tertawa kencang mendengar nama baru Youngmin, ditambah wajah kesal Youngmin yang menurut mereka lucu.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Kakak dimana sekarang?" pemilik suara diseberang telpon itu bertanya.

"Di gedung utama lantai dua kelas 2 B″ balas Youngmin singkat. Ia sudah kepalang sebal. Murid baru itu belum tau saja ia berurusan dengan siapa.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana– " tanpa menunggu balasan lebih lanjut Youngmin sudah memutus sambungannya, siapa suruh menjadi menyebalkan.

Sekitar lima menit lelaki yang Youngmin anggap stranger itu sampai didepan kelas 2 B. Setelah bertanya pada salah seorang teman sekelas Youngmin dengan cara menunjukkan wallpaper ponselnya, yang kebetulan saat itu ia sedang memasang wallpaper dirinya bersama Sanggyun, Jonghyun dan Seongwoo. Beruntung Youngmin tidak memasang password pada ponselnya.

"Kak apel" teriak si stranger dari ambang pintu tanpa tau malu. Youngmin menatap tajam dan berjalan kesal ke arah si pelaku. Sedangkan ia, hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Wah besar juga nyalinya berurusan dengan Youngmin" komentar Seongwoo.

'Dugh' Youngmin menghadiahkan satu pukulan diperut sebagai salam pertemuan.

"Aduh sakit" erang lelaki itu seraya memegangi perutnya. Youngmin tidak peduli, ia mengambil paksa ponselnya yang sedang digenggam lelaki itu dan menyerahkan ponsel si lelaki tepat didada bidangnya, "Itu akibatnya jika kau memanggilku kak apel, namaku Im Youngmin bukan apel!" sergah Youngmin kesal.

"Maafkan aku, perkenalkan namaku Kim Donghyun. Aku tidak tau namamu, karna tadi pagi kau makan apel jadi ya aku memanggilmu kak Apel" jelas Donghyun rasional.

"Baiklah lain kali jangan memanggilku kak apel lagi. Sudah sana pergi" usir Youngmin lengkap dengan gesture tangan melambai maju mundur. Donghyun tersenyum lagi, memamerkan gigi putih rapi kebanggannya.

"Jangan sampai ceroboh lagi kak" Ucap Donghyun, lantas berjongkok di depan kaki Youngmin. Youngmin sendiri tidak berkata apapun, bola matanya mengikuti gerakan Donghyun. Ternyata lelaki itu mengikatkan tali sneakers Youngmin yang terlepas, "Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi kak apel" pamit Donghyun, mengacak rambut Youngmin tidak sopan, lantas berlari sebelum Youngmin marah marah lagi karna sebutan Kak Apel.

Jangan dikira Sanggyun, Jonghyun, dan Seongwoo tidak menyaksikan perdebatan Youngmin dan anak kelas satu bernama Kim Donghyun tadi. Enam mata itu melihat semuanya. Bagaimana Youngmin memukulnya, bagaimana Donghyun berjongkok mengikat simpul tali sepatunya sampai tangan besar Donghyun mengacak rambut berponi Youngmin. Sedangkan Youngmin sendiri masih membeku, persis seperti tadi pagi.

Jonghyun dan Sanggyun saling bertatapan seakan tau kenapa Youngmin mendadak berubah jadi patung diambang pintu.

"Apa hanya tinggal kita berdua yang normal disini?" Jonghyun menatap lemas teman sebangkunya.

"Apa kita perlu menghajar Kim Donghyun juga?" Sanggyun ikut menoleh lemas juga pada Jonghyun. Kenapa teman temannya berubah jadi seperti ini sejak insiden poster berkonten gay di mading beberapa hari lalu.

Poster tersebut seakan memancing kaum gay di sekolah untuk semakin gencar mempengaruhi yang lain. Seongwoo dan Daniel sudah fix belok, keduanya juga sudah bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih meskipun keduanya bilang hanya berteman. Mereka memang berteman sih, karna jika mereka punya status lebih bisa dipastikan Sanggyun dan Jonghyun akan membuat Daniel babak belur. Jadi teman rasa pacar juga Seongwoo dan Daniel tidak keberatan.

"Tidak. Youngmin belum terlambat, ayo kita berusaha bersama untuk menyelamatkannya" Jonghyun berujar se-positif thinking mungkin. Im Youngmin masih bisa diselamatkan. Sodorkan saja gadis cantik berdada besar, pasti Youngmin akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Hey, mau aku bantu untuk dekat dengan si anak baru itu?" bibir licin Seongwoo menawarkan bantuan menarik pada Youngmin. Ia dengar apa yang dikhawatirkan dua teman lurusnya, jadi ia bergerak lebih cepat dari pada berdiskusi tidak penting. Youngmin harus jadi 'temannya'. Juga ia ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada sahabatnya bahwa karma itu ada, Youngmin sering mengejeknya sebagai gay, jadi ia ingin Youngmin berubah haluan seperti dirinya.

"Ong Seongwoo!" bentak Sanggyun dan Jonghyun kompak.

...

Lagi lagi Youngmin berangkat paling pagi di antara empat temannya. Dompet dikantong celana sekarang berisi lebih tebal dari kemarin, hari ini video pornonya terjual banyak berkat film bromance dari Thailand yang baru saja dirilis seminggu lalu. Youngmin sendiri belum melihatnya sih, atau mungkin tidak akan pernah melihatnya karna ceritanya mengandung unsur gay. Tapi Youngmin penasaran, apa pemeran utamanya setampan Donghyun? Nah kan, Youngmin jadi memikirkan Donghyun lagi. Habisnya wajah kelewat tampan Donghyun tidak bisa hilang begitu saja dari ingatannya, lelaki itu terlampau tampan sampai sampai bisa membuat Youngmin terus terbayang.

Kepala Youngmin menoleh beberapa derajat menghadap jendela, tangan kanannya ia jadikan tumpuan di pipi. Dan kedua mata belonya sudah dihadiahi pasangan Seongwoo dan Daniel yang baru saja turun dari motor besar milik Daniel. Ujung bibir Youngmin melengkung ke atas melihat Daniel melepas helm Seongwoo, merapikan rambutnya sebentar lantas menggandeng tangannya posesif menyusuri lapangan sekolah. Kenapa mereka berdua manis sekali sih?

Youngmin bisa melihat ketulusan Daniel, lewat bagaimana ia menatap Seongwoo. Rasanya ia akan melindungi dan menjaga Seongwoo dalam keadaan apapun. Sekelebat pikiran ingin punya kekasih seperti Daniel terlintas dibenak Youngmin. Bukan. Maksudnya bukan merebut Daniel dari Seongwoo. Tapi ia ingin punya kekasih yang juga bisa menjaga dan melindunginya, seperti Daniel menjaga Seongwoo. Dia sudah bosan mendominasi, jadi ia ingin tau bagaimana rasanya di dominasi. Ia jadi teringat lagi pada sosok Donghyun yang penah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang –meskipun tak sengaja-, mengusap sisa apel di sudut bibirnya, mengikat tali sepatu yang terlepas dan mengusak rambut berponinya. Menyenangkan sekali bukan jika punya seseorang yang dengan senang hati memperhatikanmu?

...

"Kak apel" Youngmin terperanjat. Lelaki yang tadi pagi ada dipikirannya sekarang ada dihadapannya. Iya, Youngmin sedang ada di toilet setelah makan siang di kantin.

"Namaku bukan kak apel" balas Youngmin ketus, sakit hati. Apa ia tidak mengingat namanya? Padahal Youngmin meletakkan sedikit harapan pada lelaki berbibir sexy ini.

"Maaf, kak Youngmin maksudku" koreksi si lelaki bername tag Kim Donghyun itu.

"Ku kira kau melupakan namaku" Youngmin senang, ingin tersenyum tapi ia tahan. Lantas salah satu tangannya menarik ujung keran air di watafel dan mulai membasuh kedua tangannya dengan sabun.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan senior semanis dirimu kak" celetuk Donghyun. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang tampan, tapi mulutnya benar benar manis, pandai sekali membual.

"Jadi menurutmu aku manis?" tanya Youngmin sangsi, ia menoleh pada Donghyun yang sedang bersandar di tembok dengan dua tangan tersimpan di saku celana. Brengsek! Pertahanan Youngmin runtuh sudah. Kim Donghyun kelihatan berkali kali lipat lebih hot, kekuatan visualnya memang tidak main main.

"Tentu saja" jawab Youngmin disertai senyuman lebar di bibir sexynya.

"Mau berkencan denganku sepulang sekolah?" bibir Youngmin sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh alam bawah sadar. Habisnya lelaki didepannya ini benar benar punya boyfriend material yang semua orang cari. Tinggi, tampan, sexy, bermulut manis, perhatian pada hal hal kecil, dan dia siswa akselerasi. Memangnya apa lagi yang kurang? Bagi Youngmin, Kim Donghyun itu sempurna.

"Apa?" Donghyun bertanya lengkap dengan tautan alis dan dahi berkerut, takut salah dengar. Youngmin terdiam tidak bisa menjawab, hanya gemericik air keran yang terdengar.

Lelaki alpaca itu merutuki mulut lancangnya sendiri dalam hati. Ia berpaling sebentar, menghela nafas, menyadari bahwa waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali, "Tidak jadi, lupakan saja"

"Baiklah aku tunggu di ruang musik sepulang sekolah" Donghyun menyetujuinya masih dengan senyuman sehangat mentari pagi di musim panas, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Youngmin yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

 **TBC**

Mello Note's :

Halo semuanya, karna saya uda gatel pengen apdet ehe. Sempet kzl juga sih gara gara kena block kemarin, ffnya tiba tiba ilang jadi di republish lagi yang chapter 1 :(( makasih buat semuanya yang uda mau baca, follow, favorite, sama review, semoga kalian selalu girang dan bahagia. amin. btw, mampir juga di ff saya yang lain ya, siapa tau cocok ehe

Balesan Review :

ChaYunwoo : chap taebugi uda kelar di ketik, siap publish. tunggu aja yha~

guest : chap sanggyun uda kelar di ketik juga lho. di tunggu yha~

Avisyell756 : tar lagi dia dipolosin sama daniel wkwk, gatau kenapa aku suka bikin karakter ong jadi bego bego polos gitu

maiolibel : iya aku emang suka bikin karakter ong begitu, abis mukanya dia mendukung sih ehe. salah tiga temennya juga sering ngata ngatain, kejadian beneran kan jadinya. ehe makasih, kamu juga jaga kesehatan ya :3

tong : aku lebih suka youngmin uke, abisnya donghyun pacar-able sekali :3 chap sanggyun sama taebugi uda kelar diketik, siap publish. di tunggu yha~

ayu2 : kayaknya fix dua versi spesial jonghyun biar ga ada kesenjangan sosial /? ehe

Sky Onix : sengaja dibikin polos, biar ntar di kotorin daniel ehe


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Sequel Bermain Kartu - Karna Mengejek

Cast : Produce 101 Season 2 1995 Liners

Ong Seongwoo, Kim Jonghyun, Im Youngmin, Kim Sanggyun

Special Cameo : Takada Kenta, Kang Dongho

enjoy~

* * *

Kebetulan hari ini adalah jadwal kelas 2 B berenang. Seisi kelas berbondong bondong menuju area kolam renang indoor dilantai satu. Termasuk empat berandal paling top di sekolah yang sudah merencanakan taruhan adu cepat saat berenang nanti. Sanggyun paling bersemangat dan percaya diri di pelajaran olahraga, apa lagi berenang dan berlari.

"Adu cepat sudah terlalu biasa" komentar Jonghyun, "Bagaimana kalau kita adu banyak saja. Siapa yang paling banyak mendorong seseorang sampai tercebur ke dalam kolam dia pemenangnya. Bagaimana?" ide Jonghyun memang tidak pernah mainstream.

"Apa hadiahnya?" Sanggyun balik bertanya.

"Pemenangnya akan digendong kemanapun ia mau. Jadi si pemenang tidak perlu capek capek berjalan. Setuju?" itu akal akalan Jonghyun saja sih sebenarnya, ia sedang mode malas bergerak hari ini. Kalau di gendong kemana mana kan dia tidak perlu buang buang tenaga.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan" Seongwoo setuju, ia jadi tidak perlu kelelahan saat naik tangga ke lantai dua nanti jika ia menang.

"Baiklah. Permainan ini dimulai saat kita sudah sampai di kolam renang" putus Jonghyun final karna merasa ketiga temannya setuju.

Semua siswa melakukan pemanasan sebelum terjun ke kolam. Pemanasan kali ini dipimpin langsung oleh guru olahraga mereka, pak Don Mills. Guru berpenampilan paling swag diantara guru guru lainnya itu memberi aba aba lewat peluit seraya menggerakkan tubuh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah dirasa cukup, pak Don Mills beranjak dari tempat semula, bermaksud mengambil daftar absensi dan stopwatch yang ia letakkan di tempat duduk dekat kamar ganti.

Merasa keadaan aman, empat siswa nakal pembuat onar itu sudah bersiap mendorong teman teman mereka menuju kolam renang, padahal pak Don Mills belum memberi perintah untuk terjun ke kolam. Mereka berempat kan anak nakal, memangnya mereka peduli? Keempatnya hanya tertawa tawa saat melihat satu persatu teman mereka tercebur dengan tidak elit ke kolam sedalam 1.5 meter itu.

Seongwoo barusan menendang bokong Jaehan –teman sekelasnya- hingga tenggelam ke dasar kolam. Berbeda dengan Sanggyun yang langsung mendorong dua orang sekaligus, ia cukup percaya diri untuk memenangkan taruhan ini. Tapi sepertinya Jonghyun yang paling banyak menceburkan manusia ke dalam kolam, karna yang ia incar adalah makhluk bergender perempuan. Jonghyun tinggal mendorongnya sedikit maka mereka akan terjatuh dalam kolam. Tidak punya belas kasihan memang. Youngmin juga begitu, tanpa banyak bicara ia menggendong perempuan perempuan itu dan melemparnya dalam kolam. Mereka terus begitu sampai tidak ada seorangpun yang tersisa dipinggir kolam selain mereka.

Jonghyun menatap Seongwoo, lantas menatap Sanggyun dan Youngmin bergantian seakan sedang bertelepati.

"50 poin untuk dia" kata Jonghyun, dagunya menunjuk satu satunya orang yang masih berdiri dipinggir kolam selain mereka. Youngmin, Seongwoo, dan Sanggyun mengangguk serempak. Seakan bisa mendegar hitungan aba aba dipikiran masing masing, keempatnya berlari menuju orang tersebut, tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Hingga tangan keempatnya berhasil menyentuh punggung orang itu dan mendorongnya bersamaan.

"Aku yang menang" sambar Seongwoo, karna merasa tangannya yang mendorong si korban hingga tercebur ke kolam.

"Tidak. Itu aku" pungkas Youngmin.

"Jelas jelas aku yang mendorongnya" Jonghyun tidak mau kalah.

"Aku yang mendorongnya" Sanggyun balas menatap ketiga temannya. Bagaimana ya? Keempatnya memang mendorong punggung orang itu bersamaan, jadi sepertinya tidak ada pemenang dalam kompetisi kali ini. Tapi empat remaja keras kepala itu terus terusan berdebat tentang tangan siapa yang menyentuh punggungnya duluan.

"Kim Sanggyun, Kim Jonghyun, Im Youngmin, Ong Seongwoo! Pergi ke ruang konseling setelah pelajaran berakhir!" gertak pak Don Mills dari tengah kolam. Iya, yang mereka dorong barusan itu pak Don Mills, guru olahraga mereka. Padahal saat itu pak Don Milss sedang memegang stopwatch dan daftar absensi, sekarang stopwatchnya rusak dan daftar absensinya sudah tidak berbentuk. Sementara teman teman mereka bersorak gembira dalam hati saat empat teman bandelnya akan berurusan lagi dengan bimbingan konseling.

...

Sanggyun, Jonghyun, Youngmin dan Seongwoo baru saja di marahi habis habisan oleh guru konseling. Beliau bilang, beliau sudah bosan menghadapi kenakalan empat remaja tanggung dihadapannya. Jika saja keempatnya bukan anak seorang pejabat negara, mungkin mereka sudah di skorsing sejak semester kemarin. Kenakalan mereka sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya, ada ada saja yang mereka lakukan. Guru tersebut memijat pelipisnya sebentar sebelum mengusir keempatnya dari sana.

Jangan dikira setelah dimarahi habis habisan penderitaan mereka berempat akan selesai. Mereka diwajibkan menuju ruang kedisiplinan untuk melaporkan pelanggaran yang telah dilakukan. Jadi disekolah ini setiap siswa dibekali buku pelanggaran. Tiap kali siswa melakukan pelanggaran maka pelanggaran tersebut akan dicatat di buku pelanggaran. Buku catatan pelanggaran keempatnya sudah memasuki lembar ketiga dari lima lembar yang sudah disediakan, itu artinya surat peringatan akan segera melayang di tangan orang tua masing masing.

"Surat peringatan akan di kirim hari ini juga ke orang tua kalian" kata siswa bername tag Kang Dongho. Siswa bertubuh seperti gangster ini kebetulan menjabat sebagai wakil ketua dewan kedisiplinan. Wajah Dongho memang kelihatan seperti berandalan, tapi sebenarnya bukan begitu. Ia justru menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan dan hal hal baik lainnya yang bertentangan dengan keempat berandal didepannya ini.

"Apa? Tidak bisa begitu! Kami tidak melakukan kesalahan berat" protes Sanggyun. Khawatir jika saja kedua orang tuanya mengambil tindakan tegas. Sanggyun tidak mau uang sakunya di potong.

Dongho tertawa remeh. Bukan kesalahan berat katanya? Apa Sanggyun bercanda?, "Mendorong guru ke kolam renang kau pikir bukan masalah berat? Kau itu tidak punya etika" Dongho menjawab dengan suara dalam dan senyum menyebalkan di kalimat terakhir.

"Jangan berkata sembarangan. Kau tidak tau apa apa tentangku" Sekarang jari telunjuk Sanggyun sudah berada didepan wajah Dongho. Jika saja mereka berdua tidak dibatasi meja, mungkin sanggyun sudah meraih kerah kemeja Dongho.

"Aku tau. Kau hanya kurang perhatian kan?" Seringai menyebalkan masih bertahan di bibir Dongho, sengaja ingin menyulut emosi Sanggyun.

"Sanggyun sudah, dari pada buku pelanggaran kita terisi lagi" Jonghyun menghalangi.

"Tapi si brengsek ini sok tau" balas Sanggyun cepat. Jonghyun, Youngmin, dan Seongwoo berusaha menenangkannya.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Dongho gemas pada empat lelaki yang sudah sering keluar masuk ruang konseling dan ruang dewan kedisiplinan ini. Ingin rasanya berduel melawan salah satu dari mereka.

Ekspresi Sanggyun berubah keruh sejak keluar dari ruang kedisiplinan. Ia bahkan tidak menggubris saat tiga temannya mengajak bicara baik baik. Moodnya hancur gara gara si brengsek Kang Dongho. Jika ia tidak ingat ini masih di sekolah, mungkin ia sudah menghajar Dongho sejak tadi. Tapi ia menahan amarahnya, menahan hingga pulang sekolah nanti. Ya, Dongho sudah setuju untuk diajak berduel satu lawan satu.

Tiga temannya tidak ada yang tau perkara ia yang akan berduel satu lawan satu melawan Dongho. Sengaja memang, agar tidak ada yang menghalangi. Biar saja, ini urusannya dengan Dongho, tidak ada urusannya dengan mereka bertiga.

"Aku duluan" pamit Sanggyun pada tiga temannya. Ia menyambar ranselnya secepat kilat dan meninggalkan kelas, padahal sang guru masih berada didalam ruangan.

...

Sanggyun dan Dongho sudah berdiri berhadapan. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di tanah lapang sisa proyek hotel yang tidak dilanjutkan pembangunannya. Karna lokasinya yang harus melewati gang sempit, jadi mereka tidak perlu takut ketauan atau terganggu oleh orang yang berlalu lalang. Ini tempat yang sempurna untuk berkelahi, dari pada harus berkelahi di sekolah, keduanya pasti akan kena semprot guru konseling. Kalau disini kan tidak ada yang tau, beruntung Dongho tidak gegabah seperti Sanggyun, ia masih bsa berpikir rasional mengenai apa apa saja resiko yang akan mereka terima jika berkelahi di sembarang tempat.

Ransel keduanya sudah teronggok begitu saja tak jauh dari mereka. Dongho masih saja menyeringai sombong, dan emosi Sanggyun makin tersulut karna hal tersebut. Tanpa menunggu Dongho siap, Sanggyun sudah menerjang Dongho duluan hingga tubuhnya telentang di tanah.

Sanggyun bukan tipe orang yang akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan, jadi ia langsung mengepalkan tangan kananya dan melayangkan pukulan pertama pada rahang Dongho. Ujung bibir Dongho berdarah, tapi ia masih mampun untuk melempar seringai mengejek pada lelaki yang sedang duduk di atas perutnya. Sanggyun memukulnya lagi, kali ini telak mengenai pelipisnya.

"Sudah?" pertanyaan bernada menantang terucap dari bibir Dongho. Ia tidak perlu menunggu jawaban, kedua tangannya sudah mendorong kuat tubuh Sanggyun hingga lelaki itu jatuh terduduk.

Dongho berhasil bangkit, lantas menendang perut Sanggyun. Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu lengah saat berkelahi. Sanggyun terbatuk, tapi ia menjegal salah satu kaki Dongho, menariknya sampai ia ikut jatuh terduduk. Ganti Sanggyun yang berdiri. Ia menendang bahu Dongho hingga ia terbaring lagi, lantas menginjak injak perutnya beberapa kali.

Dongho berkomitmen sendiri dalam hati, jika ia berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sanggyun maka dengan suka rela ia akan mencopot jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua dewan kedisiplinan. Berkat komitmen itu, Dongho jadi makin semangat untuk bangkit memukuli Sanggyun. Meskipun butuh waktu yang agak lama, Sanggyun sekarang sudah tidak berdaya dengan darah mengucur disekujur tubuhnya. Kang Dongho sudah menang telak.

"Tolong! Ada yang berkelahi" teriakan orang asing mampu mengurungkan niat Dongho untuk memukul Sanggyun sekali lagi, kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara "Astaga, Kang Dongho" pekik orang asing itu.

"Kenta" balas Dongho menyebut nama si orang asing. Dongho mengenalnya, dia Takada Kenta, satu satunya siswa berkebangsaan Jepang disekolah sekaligus teman sekelasnya.

Lelaki bernama Kenta itu lantas menatap Dongho dan seorang lelaki yang terkapar di tanah, "Ya Tuhan, Sanggyun" tidak mungkin Kenta tidak mengenali orang yang selama ini terbayang bayang di pikirannya, meskipun keadaannya sudah babak belur tidak karuan.

"Kebetulan kau ada disini. Bawa bajingan ini ke klinik" perintah Dongho. Ia berdiri, menyeka darahnya sendiri dan membersihkan debu debu yang menempel di seragamnya, "Aku harap kau tidak mengadukannya pada siapapun" tangan kananya sudah menyambar ransel, meninggalkan Kenta dan Sanggyun berdua.

Kenta panik. Tentu saja ia panik melihat seseorang yang diam diam ia sukai terkulai lemas penuh darah dipangkuannya. Sanggyun masih sadar, hanya saja rasa nyeri disekujur tubuh yang membuatnya kehilangan tenaga. Rasa sakit tentu lebih mendominasi, ia tidak berkata apapun, meskipun kedua matanya menatap Kenta lekat, seolah berkata selamatkan aku.

Lelaki Jepang itu sadar, harusnya ia tidak boleh panik di saat seperti ini. Lantas ia membantu Sanggyun berdiri, yang jelas mereka berdua harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat. Lengan Sanggyun ia lingkarkan ke bahu, kemudian memapahnya pelan pelan. Kebetulan rumah kost yang Kenta sewa dekat dari sini, ia berinisiatif membawa Sanggyun kesana untuk memberinya pertolongan pertama. Setidaknya darah Sanggyun harus dibersihkan, itu pikir Kenta.

Rumah kostnya sepi saat Kenta membuka pintu utama, mungkin teman temannya masih belum pulang. Untung saja kamar yang ia sewa berada di lantai satu, jadi ia tidak perlu kesusahan menyeret Sanggyun untuk naik tangga. Setelah sampai di kamar, langsung saja ia membaringkan tubuh besar Sanggyun di kasur type single bed miliknya, kemudian meletakkan ranselnya dan ransel Sanggyun sembarangan.

Kedua tangan Kenta sibuk mengobrak abrik lemari, mencari kotak P3K. Sebelum mulai mengobati, ia sudah mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk membersihkan tubuh Sanggyun. Tidak sia sia ikut ekskul pecinta alam, ilmu tentang pertolongan pertama yang ia dapat jadi berguna sekarang.

"Kenta, pelan pelan" itu kalimat pertama Sanggyun sejak pertemuannya dengan Kenta beberapa menit lalu. Bukannya tidak mau bicara, tapi ujung bibirnya sobek, rasanya sedikit perih saat berbicara.

"Maaf" gumam Kenta, tangannya tetap telaten mengoleskan obat merah di luka luka Sanggyun. Sanggyun tidak tau saja, jika sebenanrnya Kenta mati matian menahan letupan rasa bahagia karna bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya, Sanggyun kesakitan, dan Kenta bingung harus bicara apa. Mereka terus begitu sampai beberapa band aid sudah menempel di beberapa bagain tubuh Sanggyun.

"Lepaskan bajumu" titah Kenta seraya membereskan peralatan P3Knya.

"Apa?" Sanggyun menatap Kenta horor, ia tau kok gosip yang beredar bahwa lelaki Jepang tersebut sebenarnya menyukainya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka saja bahwa Kenta akan seagresif ini.

"Bajumu kotor, besok masih dipakai kan? Aku mau mencucinya" jelas Kenta saat menyadari arti tatapn Sanggyun, "Pakai ini" Kenta melempar t-shirt dan celana pendek oversize mlikinya didepan Sanggyun, "Tidurlah, aku akan bangunkan saat makan malam sudah siap"

"Kenta" celetuk Sanggyun, Kenta menghentikan langkah sebelum beranjakmencuci seragam mereka berdua, "Terima kasih" Kenta hanya tersenyum tipis.

Setelah makan malam, Sanggyun melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia sudah izin pada Kenta untuk menginap disini, tidak mau mengambil resiko dimarahi ayahnya karna pulang dalam keadaan babak belur. Dan kenta dengan senang hati mengizinkannya, malam ini ia tidur berdua bersama Sanggyun di kasur single bednya.

Kenta terbangun saat suara ketukan pintu super berisik diiringi teriakan "20 menit lagi bel sekolahmu berbunyi". Ia terperanjat dan melirik jam dinding sekilas, suara teriakan seseorang itu ternyata tidak bohong. Kedua tangannya mengguncang tubuh Sanggyun tidak sabar, kemudian menyuruh Sanggyun mandi di kamar mandi dalam, dan ia mandi di kamar mandi luar.

Cukup lima menit untuk mandi secepat kilat, yang penting tubuh sudah basah. Keduanya sudah berada dikamar dan hanya berbalut handuk dipinggang. Mengenakan seragam yang sudah Kenta gantung di tembok secara asal asalan dan berlari menuju sekolah.

"Sejak kapan namamu berubah jadi Takada Kenta?" suara Jonghyun terdengar dalam dan menyelidik.

"Apa? Siapa?" Sanggyun cukup pintar untuk menyadari pertanyaan Jonghyun itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Kenta?" giliran Seongwoo yang menatapnya, lengkap dengan seringaian setan karna merasa menemukan 'teman' baru.

"Kenapa baju kalian bisa tertukar?" Youngmin menatapanya tajam. Sekarang siapa yang tidak curiga jika baju yang biasa kau kenakan berubah jadi milik orang lain. Apa lagi name tag yang terpampang jelas bukan nama Kim Sanggyun, tapi Takada Kenta.

Sanggyun melirik dada bagian kirinya dan benar benar mendapati nama Takada Kenta disana, pantas saja ia merasa bajunya sedikit sempit, "I—itu, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku"

 **TBC**

Mello's Note :

maaf telat update gara gara sk*ripsi ehe. semoga chapter ini memuaskan, entahlah saya berpikir cerita saya akhir akhir ini kurang memuaskan diperkuat dengan review yang makin hari makin sepi ehe. semoga ff yang ini ga sepi review kek ff saya yang uda tamat wkwk . makasih banyak buat kalian yang uda baca, follow, favorite sama review semoga urusan kalian di dunia dilancarkan. amin~

Balesan Review :

mikigae : maap telat apdet harusnya sih kemaren di publish, chapter depan taebugi yha :3

sexy bandit : santuy kang bandit, taebugi chapter depan yha~

Sky Onix : kadang saya juga suka khilaf kalo liat donghyun, bawaannya pen macarin mulu ehe. ini sanggyun nasibnya uda di bahas yha~

Avisyell756 : mentang mentang uda mau official sama daniel makanya sok sok mau buka biro jodoh si ong ehe. btw aku suka review kamu di ff ku yang satunya, sungguh penyemangat :*

tong : ehe makasih banyak uda dibilang spesial, aku jadi ena :3

maiolibel : ongniel mah ga perlu status asal kemana mana bareng aja wkwk


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Sequel Bermain Kartu - Karna Mengejek

Cast : Produce 101 Season 2 1995 Liners

Ong Seongwoo, Kim Jonghyun, Im Youngmin, Kim Sanggyun

Special Cameo : Kim Taemin

warning! this is taebugi area, yang merasa kurang berkenan bisa langsung close tab :)

enjoy~

* * *

"Aku duluan" pamit Sanggyun pada tiga temannya. Ia menyambar ranselnya secepat kilat dan meninggalkan kelas, padahal sang guru masih berada didalam ruangan.

Jonghyun, Youngmin, dan Seongwoo menatap satu sama lain. Bertanya tanya mengapa Sanggyun bertingkah begitu. Mereka terus bertatapan sampai suara Donghyun menginterupsi. Iya, Donghyun. Kim Donghyun yang kata Youngmin punya boyfriend material sempurna. Sejak ajakan kencan dadakan beberapa hari lalu, Donghyun selalu membooking Youngmin tiap pulang sekolah untuk mendengarkan lagu lagunya. Fakta baru tentang Donghyun yang Youngmin baru tau, Donghyun itu suka membuat lagu dengan gitar akustiknya. Bagaimana mungkin Youngmin tidak semakin jatuh dalam pesona Donghyun?

Jonghyun melotot tajam pada Youngmin, seolah memperingati agar tidak dekat dekat dengan Donghyun. Tapi Youngmin tidak peduli, ia buru buru meninggalkan kelas sebelum Jonghyun melubangi kepalanya dengan delikan tajamnya. Jonghyun menghela nafas jengah. Tidak habis pikir, padahal Youngmin dulu suka membicarakan gadis gadis cantik, seingatnya ia punya mantan kekasih –dan semuanya perempuan- paling banyak diantara mereka berempat.

Kalaupun Jonghyun terpaksa jadi gay juga, ia tidak mau menempati posisi uke seperti Seongwoo dan Youngmin. Dia ini kan lelaki sejati, mana mungkin jadi uke, pasti jadi seme, iya kan? Bibir Jonghyun berdecak, ia teringat kembali poster top 5 hot uke kemarin. Tiba tiba kesal sendiri kan dia.

"Aku mau ke game center. Mau ikut?" tawar Jonghyun pada Seongwoo yang sedang bermalas malasan di mejanya.

"Tidak, aku akan main ke rumah Daniel setelah dia selesai latihan basket" tolak Seongwoo. Jonghyun berdecak lagi, dan segera beranjak dari sana. Semoga saja game center mampu menghibur pikiran suntuknya yang sudah bercabang kemana mana.

Harusnya hari ini dia ada latihan futsal, tapi dia terlalu malas bertemu Daniel, karna jadwal latihan tim futsal dan tim basket itu bersamaan. Baru saja lima langkah keluar dari kelas, seseorang menginterupsi dengan memanggil namanya, "Kim Jonghyun"

"Ya?" Jonghyun berbalik, menemukan seorang lelaki yang akhir akhir ini sering membuntutinya diam diam.

"Mau langsung pulang?" tanya lelaki itu lagi. Dia bertanya begitu karna sudah hapal diluar kepala jadwal keseharaian Jonghyun. Dan hari ini jadwalnya latihan futsal, sedangkan lapangan futsal berada berlawanan dijalan yang Jonghyun ambil.

"Tidak. Aku mau ke game center" jawab Jonghyun sekenanya, dia sedikit merasa terganggu dengan lelaki berponi serta berkaca mata bulat didepannya ini.

"Boleh aku ikut?" pinta lelaki itu takut takut.

"Karna aku sedang sendirian, baiklah kau boleh ikut" ujar Jonghyun. Lantas mereka berjalan beriringan menuju game center.

...

Jonghyun dan lelaki culun berkaca mata itu sudah duduk bersebelahan di depan computer gaming. Setelah menimang nimang berdua mengenai game apa yang akan mereka mainkan, akhirnya DOTA 2 menjadi pilihan.

"Apa id steam mu? Biar aku tambahkan sebagai teman" tanya Jonghyun setelah aplikasi steam di pc gaming itu terbuka.

"taetaemin24079" jawab si lelaki berponi, "Kita battle satu lawan satu saja" imbuhnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Mau taruhan?" Jonghyun menawari, karna ia yakin 100% bahwa Taemin si culun ini kelihatannya mudah untuk dikalahkan.

"Boleh" Taemin menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Kalau aku menang, jangan membuntutiku. Jika kau yang menang, kau boleh minta apapun dariku. Deal?" Jonghyun menatap tajam Taemin, sekalian mengutarakan rasa tidak nyamannya. Sedangkan Taemin sendiri sempat membeku beberapa detik, merasa tertangkap basah.

"Deal" dan akhirnya Taemin setuju.

Jonghyun dan Taemin kemudian larut dalam permainan menjaga tower tersebut. Kadang kalimat makian juga turut menyertai permainan mereka, saling menyerang karakter masing masing, berlomba siapa yang towernya akan runtuh lebih dulu. Sekitar 40 menit jari jari mereka masih asyik menari di keyboard dan menggeser geser mouse, sampai Jonghyun menyadari bahwa angka MMR Taemin bernilai 4000, sedangkan dirinya sudah 5000, Jonghyun jadi makin optimis bisa menang dari Taemin.

"Aku harap kau menepati janjimu Tuan Kim"

Tuan Kim siapa?

Tentu saja Kim Jonghyun.

Meskipun MMR Taemin dibawahnya, bukan berarti ia bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah, siapa tau dewi fortuna sedang bersamanya hari ini.

"Katakan apa maumu" Jonghyun kemudian merentangkan tangan ke atas, meregangkan otot otot yang sempat tegang.

"Jadilah kekasihku" ujar Taemin ringan, seringan kertas tissue di toilet sekolah.

"Apa?" Jujur saja Jonghyun terkejut. Kepalanya menoleh cepat pada lelaki culun disampingnya.

"Kau bilang aku boleh minta apapun. Aku minta kau jadi kekasihku" Kursi yang diduduki Taemin sekarang berbalik sempurna menghadap Jonghyun. Kedua iris Taemin bisa menangkap dengan jelas ekspresi terkejut Jonghyun.

"Aku normal Kim Taemin!" desis Jonghyun tajam. Hanya mendesis karna jika berteriak orang orang tentu akan melayangkan protes padanya.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu untuk jadi tidak normal. Tapi, kau di bawahku?" Taemin menyeringai tampan. Jonghyun tidak tau bahwa teman culunnya sejak tahun pertama ini bisa tersenyum mengerikkan begitu. Belajar dari mana dia?

"A—apa? Aku tidak mungkin—" Jonghyun seolah kehabisan kata gara gara seringaian Taemin barusan.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku, dan kau dibawahku. Mengerti?" perintah Taemin mutlak tak terbantahkan. Taruhan tetap taruhan.

Kehidupan sekolah Jonghyun jadi tidak semenyenangkan biasanya sejak dirinya resmi dipacari paksa oleh lelaki berkaca mata bulat bernama Kim Taemin itu. Taemin bukan orang jahat kok, dia baik dan pengertian. Selalu memperhatikan Jonghyun, menemaninya bermain DOTA 2 sampai larut malam, mengajaknya makan, pergi berkencan, dan saling berbagi cerita. Hanya saja ia keberatan mengenai posisinya dalam hubungan ini. Padahal Jonghyun sudah sesumbar duluan jika ia bukan gay, kalau ia terpaksa jadi gay sekalipun maka pasti akan menempati posisi top bukan bottom seperti sekarang.

Jika ditelaah lagi, Jonghyun lebih manly, ia lebih suka bermain sepak bola daripada berdiam diri di ruang seni lukis seperti Taemin. Melukis kan sama sekali tidak manly, itu pikir Jonghyun. Ditambah ia menemukan bukti lagi saat menstalking instagram Taemin, lelaki yang katanya seme itu justru mengupload foto dirinya saat menangis. Apa apaan itu? Seperti perempuan saja, menyedihkan, gerutu Jonghyun.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun Jonghyun tetap lebih manly daripada Taemin yang suka menangis itu. Meskipun namanya sempat tercantum di hot news mading beberapa waktu lalu sebagai hot uke di urutan ke 5. Namun semua itu hanya ada dibenak Jonghyun. Dia tidak sadar saja ia jadi sering bersikap lemah lembut sejak tiga temannya berubah haluan. Youngmin dan Seongwoo sudah jelas ada di posisi bottom karna aura manly Dongyun dan Daniel memang tidak bisa di pungkiri. Sanggyun? Dia jelas auto top mengingat siswa bernama Takada Kenta itu kelihatan imut luar dalam.

Omong omong Sanggyun, Jonghyun jadi kesal sendiri. Setelah insiden bajunya yang tertukar dengan milik Kenta, Jonghyun memergoki keduanya sedang berduaan di ruang kesehatan. Memang hanya mengobati luka luka Sanggyun pasca berkelahi dengan Dongho kemarin, tapi akhirnya kan siapa yang tau? Ia hanya melihat bagian awalnya saja, sebelum Youngmin dan Seongwoo menarik tubuh kurusnya ke toilet untuk merokok bersama.

Bisa disimpulkan hanya Jonghyun pejantan terakhir yang tidak berubah haluan dari ketiga temannya. Jonghyun masih suka menonton video porno dengan lelaki dan perempuan sebagai pemeraan utamanya, bukan lelaki dengan lelaki seperti yang di tonton Seongwoo dan Daniel saat jam istirahat makan siang kemarin.

Tapi Jonghyun melakukannya sendirian.

Iya sendirian.

Sejak ketiga temannya lebih memilih bersenang senang dengan kekasih lelakinya. Jonghyun tidak tau mereka bertiga ini memang berstatus pacaran atau memang hanya sekedar teman rasa pacar. Ia tau ketiga temannya tidak mungkin ingkar janji untuk berpacaran dengan sesama jenis, tapi itu dulu.

Catat.

Dulu.

Dulu sebelum tiga lelaki brengsek bernama Daniel, Donghyun dan Kenta muncul di hadapan mereka. Jonghyun jadi penasaran, mantra apa yang kira kira mereka bertiga gunakan hingga teman teman lurusnya bisa berubah jadi belok dalam sekejap.

Sekali lagi Jonghyun sendirian.

Sendirian.

Lalu Taemin?

Dulu Jonghyun sempat mengajukan permintaan pada Taemin untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Cukup mereka berdua saja yang tau tanpa ada orang lain. Taemin juga tidak keberatan, memangnya apa sih yang tidak Taemin berikan untuk Jonghyun?

...

"Dua minggu lalu aku dapat jackpot" Taemin mengawali percakapan, "Aku terpilih sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar. Bulan depan aku akan pergi ke Swiss selama enam bulan" setelah mengakhiri kalimat ia membuka mata dan sedikit mendongakkan wajah, mencari angle yang pas untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jonghyun. Iya, sekarang mereka berdua sedang ada di atap dengan posisi kepala Taemin diatas paha Jonghyun, dan salah satu tangan Jonghyun hinggap dirambut kemudian mengusapnya acak.

"Selamat" ucap Jonghyun singkat, tangannya masih setia mengusak rambut lembut Taemin.

"Kau tidak sedih?" tanya Taemin sangsi, bahkan ia bangkit dari posisi nyamannya.

"Apa aku harus bersedih?" Jonghyun balik bertanya dengan nada super datar.

"Kekasihmu akan pergi jauh darimu dan kau tidak sedih?" kedua mata Taemin sedikit melebar saat bertanya begitu.

"Kau bukan kekasihku" jawab Jonghyun singkat padat dan jelas. Taemin tentu saja sakit hati, memang sih jika dipikir pikir lagi ia tidak berhak memaksakan perasaan Jonghyun padanya. Tapi Taemin ingin egois sekali saja.

"Ini permintaan terakhirku sebelum pergi, jadilah kekasihku meskipun pura pura" Dengan gerakan cepat, kedua tangan Taemin sudah menggenggam erat tangan Jonghyun, "Pura puralah mencintaiku, berpura puralah aku adalah milikmu" Sekali lagi Taemin ingin egois, ia ingin tau bagaimana rasa cintanya berbalas meskipun hanya pura pura, "Bisakah?" lelaki berkaca mata itu memohon, Jonghyun kan jadi tidak tega.

Jonghyun memeluk Taemin tanpa aba aba. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Taemin saja, toh teman temannya juga sedang sibuk bersama kekasih masing masing, kalau ada Taemin kan setidaknya ia tidak kesepian. Baiklah, ia akan menyesuaikan seperti apa yang Taemin minta sebelum pergi ke Swiss.

Taemin membalas pelukan Jonghyun dengan senang hati, menegakkan tubuhnya agar Jonghyun nyaman didada bidangnya. Kedua tangannya juga sudah melingkari posesif tubuh kurus Jonghyun. Jadi seperti ini rasanya berpelukan dengan seseorang yang kau cintai? Rasanya nyaman dan berdebar debar, Taemin tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini.

...

"Suara bel ini benar benar membosankan" gerutu Youngmin seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi sebentar, lalu memasukkan asal buku bukunya ke dalam ransel.

"Aku lapar, ingin makan ramen instan" komentar Seongwoo tidak berkorelasi dengan gerutuan Youngmin.

"Masuk sekolah, pergantian jam, jam istirahat, jam pulang semuanya memainkan nada yang sama. Kita sudah mendengarkannya hampir selama dua tahun. Aku juga bosan mendengarnya" timpal Sanggyun.

"Mau menggantinya?" tawar Jonghyun santai, seakan mengganti bel sekolah sama dengan mengganti ringtone ponselnya. Ketiga lelaki itu menatap Jonghyun sangsi selama beberapa menit sebelum mengagguk dan menyeringai usil. Anggap saja mereka berempat sedang merindukan ruang konseling.

Dan benar saja, Jonghyun, Sanggyun, Seongwoo, Youngmin kembali berurusan dengan guru konseling. Empat sahabat itu baru saja melakukan keseruan kecil. Kecil kok, bagi mereka. Hanya menyabotase bel pulang sekolah, mengganti nada monoton itu dengan lagu skrillex, dengan alasan mereka bosan mendengar suara yang sama selama dua tahun berturut turut. Lagu skrillex lebih asyik, dan lagu lagu EDM sejenisnya, itu favorit mereka saat mengunjungi club malam. Tapi anehnya, mereka lolos dari hukuman kali ini, bahkan buku pelanggran mereka juga aman.

Mereka bertanya dalam hati, tidak biasanya mereka tidak diberi hukuman. Rasanya agak mustahil kalau mereka tidak dihukum membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah, atau lari keliling lapangan outdoor 30 kali. Mereka masih berdiam diri di taman sekolah sampai dua pangeran Seongwoo dan Youngmin menjemput mereka. Tidak lama kemudian Sanggyun ikut bangkit setelah mendapat lambaian dari Kenta di lobby gedung utama.

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar dari mulut Jonghyun, lantas ia merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau, meletakkan lengan kanannya menutupi mata dari silaunya matahari sore.

"Mana ucapan terima kasih untuk ksatria yang menolongmu sayang?" sergah seseorang disamping Jonghyun. Tanpa membuka matapun ia tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut, itu Taemin.

"Apa?" gumam Jonghyun.

"Kau tidak di hukum atas tindakan sabotasemu bersama teman temanmu kan?" Terka Taemin.

Kalimat Taemin barusan mampu menarik atensi Jonghyun, ia menyingkirkan lengan dari matanya, "Bagaimana kau tau?" detik berikutnya Jonghyun merubah posisi menjadi duduk, kepalanya mendongak lucu. Taemin jadi gemas, begini yang katanya ingin jadi seme? Ia saja tidak menyadari kalau tingkah polahnya kadang terlihat menggemaskan.

Taemin mengulurkan tangan, seakan mengajak Jonghyun untuk bangkit, "Temani aku ke pinggir lapangan, aku haus" dan Jonghyun dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan tersebut, mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Itu aku yang minta ke guru konseling agar tidak menghukummu" Taemin menjawab setelah Jonghyun mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, 'bagaimana kau tau?'. Lalu ia memutar kran air dan mulai meminum air mengalir itu. Jonghyun hanya menopang kepala dengan kedua tangan, sikunya ia tumpukan pada tembok pembatas yang hanya setinggi dada, berhadapan langsung dengan Taemin –yang sekarang sedang menunduk untuk minum-

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya kau ini anak kepala sekolah?" cerca Jonghyun.

"Bukan sih, ayahku hanya direktur pemilik sekolah ini" Taemin berkata begitu seraya melepas kaca mata bulatnya, karna benda itu ikut basah saat sedang minum tadi. Bibir Jonghyun terbuka beberapa centi, kaget karna identitas Taemin dan karna terpesona melihat wajah Taemin tanpa kaca mata bulat membosankannya, belum lagi ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari. Ingatkan Jonghyun untuk tidak terpesona lebih jauh.

"Karna aku akan segera berangkat ke Swiss, aku akan membuat pengakuan" Taemin memecah keheningan, ia mengenakan lagi kaca matanya, "Sebenarnya aku juga memvotingmu sebagai hot uke beberapa waktu lalu" senyuman jahil tersungging di bibir tipisnya, kemudian lari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk menghindari amarah Jonghyun.

Jonghyun?

Jangan ditanya lagi, ia jadi ingin merealisasikan sumpahnya saat pertama kali poster sialan itu terpasang.

 **TBC**

ada yang inget ga jonghyun nyumpahin apa pas mukanya terpasang di poster hot uke? ehe

Mello's Note :

MMR itu kayak ukuran skill si pemain, jadi makin gede MMRnya makin jago dia mainnya. trus maap kalo chapter ini jauh dari ekspektasi, soalnya ya gitu. gimana ya, saya tau nuest dari jaman mereka joget joget pake kursi /? dan disana si jonghyun manly sekali, tau tau dia jadi uke di ff jaman now. hmmzz jadi ya gimana gitu ya kan kokoro saya.

chapter depan masih ada episode jren, buat kapal kapal lama bersiaplah ehe. tapi kalo ga suka jren ya anggep aja ff ini tamat sampe disini, uda sih gitu aja. jangan ada tabrak tabrakan kapal diantara kita :)) minggu depan rencananya mau publish ficlet minhyunbin, mungkin ada yang berminat ehe.

Balesan Review :

AnakAyam11 HIATUS : iya dongho jomblo aja biarin, apa sama daehwi aja ya? wkwk

Avisyell756 : jangan nitip salam sama skripsi, mending kamu aja yang kerjain skripsi aku wkwk. lain kali kamu juga cobain ya ceburin orang ke kolam biar kayak mereka. jangan baca ff di tempat rame makanya biar ga di komentarin netijen kalo nyengir nyengir sendiri. btw makasih banyak uda mengapresiasi dengan review sepanjang pidato kemerdekaan *cium*

e-elia : biar tau rasa mereka kena karma, siapa suruh sok sok ngatain ya kan? ehe btw makasi uda disemangatin :))

Guest : ya sama, pasti pada ngelanggar juga biar bisa face to face sama cogan wkwk. alhamdulillah sanggyunnya aman di tangan kenta :))

tong : sanggyun kan sok sokan dia mau nantangin dongho wkwk. bisa ketuker sama baju kenta gara gara kan bajunya dicantelin, mereka uda telat jadi langsung main samber aja ehe

KookieL : dongho terlalu garang buat kenta, kasian kentanya wkwk

jaehyunss : ini jonghyunnya uda di pair sama taemin yha~ semoga memuaskan


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Sequel Bermain Kartu - Karna Mengejek

Cast : Produce 101 Season 2 1995 Liners

Ong Seongwoo, Kim Jonghyun, Im Youngmin, Kim Sanggyun

Special Cameo : Choi Minki

warning! this is JRen area, yang merasa kurang berkenan bisa langsung close tab :)

enjoy~

* * *

Taemin sudah terbang ke Swiss kemarin siang, Jonghyun ikut mengantarnya ke bandara, kemudian mengakhiri hubungan mereka baik baik. Kim Jonghyun sekarang terbebas dari jeratan manusia pemaksa bernama Kim Taemin. Sisi baiknya memang Jonghyun bisa bebas, tapi sisi buruknya Jonghyun jadi kesepian tanpa lelaki itu, mengingat ketiga temannya sudah jarang bermain bersama kecuali saat di kelas.

Jonghyun menelungkupkan wajah diantara lipatan tangannya, jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit lalu, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang berniat beranjak dari kelas. Mereka sedang berdiskusi mengenai festival musim panas sekolah minggu depan. Jonghyun tidak berminat, berbanding terbalik dengan tiga temannya yang sudah ikut berdebat menyuarakan ide ide di otak mereka. Rumah hantu, maid cafe, bazar barang bekas, cosplay contest, dan masih banyak lagi hal hal yang mereka usulkan.

Seisi kelas 2 B baru mencapai kesepakatan setelah dua jam berdebat, hasilnya adalah konsep halloween party. Jadi mereka akan mengenakan kostum ala ala halloween untuk festival sekolah tahun ini. Seongwoo menarik paksa Youngmin, Sanggyun dan Jonghyun untuk berburu kostum halloween bersama satu menit setelah diskusi kelas diakhiri.

Seongwoo masih berpikir kira kira kostum apa yang cocok untuk dirinya, sekalian ia ingin membuat Daniel terkesan dengan kostum halloweennya. Ia menarik bando berbentuk tanduk iblis warna merah, lalu mencoba memakaikan di kepalanya.

"Aku imut tidak?" Seongwoo memasang senyum semanis mungkin untuk dipamerkan pada Jonghyun dan Youngmin.

"Demi Tuhan Ong Seongwoo, kau ini laki laki" Jonghyun gemas bercampur frustasi menghadapi temannya yang semakin lupa gender sejak dekat dengan manusia bernama Kang Daniel.

"Memangnya tidak boleh laki laki kelihatan imut?" senyum di wajah Seongwoo luntur, berubah menjadi gerutuan menyebalkan untuk Jonghyun.

Youngmin menyenggol rusuk Jonghyun dengan sikunya, memberi peringatan, "Iya imut kok, imut" sela Youngmin, agar hati Seongwoo kembali senang.

"Kalau yang ini menurut kalian bagaimana? Apa aku cocok mengenakannya?" Tiba tiba Sanggyun datang menyela obrolan mereka, menenteng dungarees dan baju lengan panjang garis garis. Ketiganya langsung menangkap maksud kostum Sanggyun, ia ingin menjadi chucky.

"Ya, kau terlihat bagus dengan itu. Kau bisa menakut nakuti pak Seokhoon dengan pisau mainan" komentar Jonghyun, pak Seokhoon itu guru kimia super galak yang memiliki phobia pada benda tajam.

"Bagaimana jika aku jadi penyihir saja?" tanya Youngmin, bola matanya bergerak ke samping bertanya pendapat pada teman temannya.

"Aku ingin jadi vampir saja" sela Jonghyun sebelum keduluan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Seongwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa jadi iblis dengan bando itu, aku melihat ekor mainan dan beberapa senjata disebelah sana" usul Sanggyun.

Sudah. Mereka sudah mendapatkan kostum masing masing, jadi mereka bisa membantu untuk dekorasi kelas dan membagi bagi pekerjaan sebaik mungkin agar kelas mereka membawa pulang piala bergilir festival tahun ini.

...

Youngmin berjalan santai menyusuri lorong sekolah mengenakan topi hitam berujung lancip, jubah hitam, lengkap dengan sapu terbang dan tongkat sihir. Bibirnya sempat cemberut beberapa centi saat menemukan Donghyun justru memakai pakaian casual, benar benar berbanding terbalik, tidak matching satu sama lain. Itu karna Donghyun harus mengisi acara, jadi ia tidak mengenakan kostum aneh aneh seperti teman teman lainnya. Tapi meskipun begitu mereka tetap berfoto berdua sebelum menuju kelas masing masing.

Berbeda lagi dengan pasangan Seongwoo dan Daniel, mereka berdua sengaja tidak meberi tau konsep kelas masing masing agar menjadi kejutan saat acara nanti. Seongwoo menusuk pantat berisi Daniel menggunakan trisula mainan miliknya. Hampir saja Daniel menyumpah serapahi -siapapun itu- makhluk yang berani menusuk nusuk bongkahan pantatnya dengan tidak sopan, tapi tidak jadi saat ia mendapati iblis imut kesayangannya yang melakukannya. Daniel gemas, jari jarinya sudah bergerak asal di pipi Seongwoo. Daniel sendiri memakai kostum ala pangeran kerajaan Inggris, kemudian ia mengajak Seongwoo berfoto. Pangeran dan iblis bukan kombinasi yang buruk kok.

Kenta memekik ketakutan saat sebilah pisau sudah bertengger dilehernya. Tubuhnya didekap dari belakang dan seluruh tubuhnya seakan dikunci agar tidak bisa kabur kemana mana. Minki yang berjalan disampingnya juga ikut memekik karna terkejut, namun ia jadi memekik kesal gara gara mengetahui bahwa Sanggyun lah pelakunya. Sesuai rencana kemarin, Sanggyun benar benar memakai kostum chucky dan membawa pisau mainan sebagai properti pendukung. Sanggyun tertawa terbahak bahak karna mendapat dua burung dalam sekali tembak. Kenta merajuk lucu, kostum maid dan bando telinga kelinci semakin mendukung keimutan lelaki tersebut. Iya, kelas Kenta berkonsep maid cafe crossdress, siswa laki laki akan memakai kostum maid dan siswi perempuan akan memakai kostum butler.

"Cantik sekali" gumam Jonghyun. Jadi tadi Sanggyun tidak datang sendiri, tapi berdua bersama Jonghyun.

"Terima kasih" balas Kenta senang, merasa crossdressnya mendapat pujian. Sanggyun sudah melotot duluan ke arah Jonghyun, takut Kenta ditikung.

"Bukan kau, tapi temanmu" jawab Jonghyun cepat sebelum kepalan tangan Sanggyun melayang ke wajahnya. Kenta terdiam selama beberapa detik, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Jonghyun. Kepala Kenta menoleh beberapa derajat, menemukan Minki makin merapat bersembunyi di punggung sempitnya.

Hari ini Minki juga memakai kostum sama seperti Kenta hanya saja warnanya pink dan putih. Karna Minki ingin totalitas dalam festival kali ini, maka ia juga memasang ekstensi pada rambutnya, jadi sekarang rambutnya panjang sepunggung. Persis seperti perempuan sungguhan, apa lagi wajah Minki memang cantik bukan tampan.

Minki semakin merapat pada Kenta, menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya pada teman dekatnya sejak tahun pertama itu. Alasan Minki melakukan tindakan tersebut karna takut jika nanti ia terpesona untuk kesekian kali pada lelaki berkostum vampir didepannya ini. Gosip mengenai Minki menyukai Jonghyun memang benar adanya, dan sekarang Minki sedang berada di tahap move on dari Jonghyun.

Kenapa begitu?

Karna Minki tau hubungan tersembunyi antara Jonghyun dan Taemin. Kenta juga tau, dan ia juga berusaha membantu proses move on tersebut. Yang jelas Minki menghindari intensitas pertemuannya dengan Jonghyun. Ia hanya belum tau saja kalau Jonghyun dan Taemin sudah putus.

"Aku ke kelas duluan" pamit Minki.

"Tunggu" Jonghyun berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Minki yang berbalut sarung tangan berbahan lace warna putih, "Boleh aku berfoto denganmu?" Jonghyun tersenyum lembut, membuat pertahanan Minki runtuh sedikit lagi. Bola matanya berputar tidak fokus, kemudian memberi kode pada Kenta untuk membantunya.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang memotret kalian" sela Sanggyun sebelum Minki menolak. Karna sudah dianggap setuju, Jonghyun menarik tangan Minki agar mendekat padanya. Kenta tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain memasang wajah resah, kasihan pada temannya.

"Jika ada seseorang yang membuat film berjudul vampire dan kelinci sepertinya kita berdua cocok sebagai pemerannya. Iya kan?" Jonghyun menanyakan pendapatnya pada Sanggyun dan Kenta.

Alis Sanggyun bertaut, ia sedang berpikir sejenak seraya mengamati dua makhluk itu lewat layar ponselnya, "Seharusnya kau berpura pura mengigit lehernya agar terlihat lebih epic" usulnya.

"Oh ide bagus" Jonghyun setuju, hanya Jonghyun saja, tidak dengan Minki. Ia keberatan tapi bibirnya seakan tidak bisa bergerak untuk menolak.

Awalnya mereka memang hanya berdiri bersebelahan, tapi lengan kiri Jonghyun sudah melingkar dibahu Minki, tangan kanannya mulai menyibak helaian rambut panjang yang menutupi leher Minki. Lelaki berkostum maid itu menelan ludahnya susah payah, Jonghyun terlalu dekat dan hal itu berdampak pada degupan jantungnya yang makin kencang. Nafas Minki tiba tiba tercekat saat Jonghyun mendekatkan wajah di lehernya. Rasanya ingin sekali mendorong Jonghyun menjauh, namun tubuhnya hanya mampu bergerak mundur selangkah.

"Berfoto denganku sebentar saja, ya?" pinta Jonghyun kala menyadari gelagat lelaki cantik disampingnya. Minki seakan terhipnotis gara gara Jonghyun berbicara kelewat dekat dengan wajahnya. Lantas ia mengangguk, pasrah pasrah saja menuruti keinginan Jonghyun. Bulu kuduk Minki meremang saat merasakan nafas hangat Jonghyun berhembus dilehernya, jika saja ia tidak ingat Jonghyun sudah punya Taemin, mungkin ia akan memeluk Jonghyun sekarang juga.

"Aku harus pergi" tangan Minki menyingkirkan lengan Jonghyun yang masih melingkar di bahunya. Proses move onnya bisa gagal kalau ia terlalu berlama lama disini. Ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hey, aku belum tau namamu" teriak Jonghyun, sebelum Minki makin menjauh.

Minki berhenti, lantas menoleh dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat sama sekali pada Jonghyun, "Choi Minki" jawabnya singkat, lantas berlari menjauh. Entah kenapa dadanya semakin terasa sesak saat Jonghyun bertanya siapa namanya. Jadi selama ini lelaki itu tidak mengenali Minki? Padahal mereka pernah sekelas saat sekolah menengah pertama di tahun ketiga dulu. Apa selama ini Jonghyun tidak pernah menyadari eksistensi Minki?

"Minki?" gumam Jonghyun, "Choi Minki?" Jonghyun menjentikkan jari setelah berhasil menemukan ingatan tentang Choi Minki. Jonghyun tau kok kabar angin yang bilang jika ada seseorang bernama Choi Minki yang menyukainya, tapi ia tidak tau bahwa Choi Minki yang dimaksud adalah Choi Minki teman semasa sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu. Salahkan ia bertransformasi jadi kelinci cantik seperti ini, jelas saja Jonghyun pangling.

"Ya, namanya Choi Minki" sahut Kenta ketus, lantas berlari menyusul Minki. Dia jadi ikut ikutan emosi kan.

"Apa dia marah padaku?" Jonghyun bertanya pada Sanggyun, namun hanya gelengan yang ia dapat.

Jujur saja Jonghyun masih kepikiran mengenai pertemuannya dengan Minki tadi pagi. Ada seberkas perasaan bersalah jika mengingat wajah tidak bersahabat Minki saat pamit ke kelas, tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak tau dimana letak kesalahannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membagi cerita pada tiga temannya, siapa tau mereka bisa membantu.

Namun bukannya solusi yang ia dapat setelah bercerita, tubuhnya sekarang justru sedang ditusuk tusuk oleh Seongwoo dan Youngmin menggunakan trisula dan tongkat sihir. Sanggyun diam saja mengamati adegan penyiksaan sembari menyedot jus semangka yang barusan ia beli. Sejauh Jonghyun bercerita, ia tidak menemukan kesalahan yang Jonghyun perbuat. Hal itu membuat Seongwoo dan Youngmin mengalihkan senjatanya pada Sanggyun. Dasar tidak peka.

...

"Aku akan menemui Minki setelah ini" Jonghyun menarik turun resleting celana miliknya.

"Apa dia target keusilan kita selanjutnya?" tanya Seongwoo seraya membuka gesper ikat pinggang. Tangan Sanggyun terulur memukul belakang kepala Seongwoo, kenapa masih saja bodoh sih temannya yang satu ini?

"Jonghyun itu mau minta maaf, Ong Seongwoo" jelas Youngmin sabar, disela sela kegiatan melegakan raganya yaitu kencing. Iya, mereka bermpat sedang berdiri berjajar di depan urinoir dalam toilet laki laki.

Seongwoo mengagguk, kemudian mendesah sebentar saat air kencingnya berhenti mengalir, "Kita ke kantin dulu ya setelah ini. Aku lapar"

"Aku juga mau makan" jawab Sanggyun, "Sebaiknya kau bawakan beberapa bungkus roti dan minuman sebagai permintaan maaf" ujar Sanggyun memberi sedikit pencerahan, dan Jonghyun menyetujuinya.

Seakan dewi fortuna sedang bersama Jonghyun hari ini, ia menemukan sosok yang tidak sengaja ia sakiti kemarin. Choi Minki, kelincinya.

Hah?

Kelincinya?

Habisnya Minki memakai bando telinga kelinci saat festival kemarin, jadi ia memanggilnya kelinci. Tapi kata 'nya' sebagai imbuhan pada kelinci sepertinya agak sedikit janggal. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jonghyun meninggalkan Sanggyun, Youngmin dan Seongwoo diambang pintu masuk kantin, kemudian menghampiri meja Minki bersama Kenta dan Moonbok. Posisinya Minki duduk sendirian berhadapan dengan Kenta dan Moonbok. Tanpa disangka sangka Jonghyun menutup mata Minki dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang.

Melihat temannya melakukan hal bodoh, Sanggyun, Seongwoo dan Youngmin refleks menepuk dahi masing masing bersamaan. Kesannya kan jadi sok akrab, "Sebenarnya Kim Jonghyun itu lebih bodoh dari pada aku" gerurtu Seongwoo kesal, detik berikutnya ia menyeret lengan Youngmin dan Sanggyun agar duduk tidak jauh dari meja Minki, antisipasi saja jika Jonghyun melakukan hal bodoh lagi.

Kenta dan Moonbok tidak bisa berkata kata saat melihat Jonghyun menutup mata Minki dari belakang. Saat tangan itu terlepas Minki baru terkejut melihat siapa pelakunya. Kenapa muncul lagi sih disaat Minki sedang ingin melupakan? Tanpa berkata Minki bangkit, bermaksud pergi mejauh dari Jonghyun. Namun Jonghyun mendudukkan paksa lelaki cantik itu ditempat semula, kemudian segera mengutarakan permintaan maaf agar masalah cepat selesai. Minki mengiyakan saja agar cepat dan Jonghyun tidak muncul lagi dihadapannya.

...

Minki baru saja mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kenta yang sudah ditunggu Sanggyun, serta Moonbok yang juga sedang ditunggu Hyunwoo. Bibirnya menghela nafas pelan, ada perasan iri saat melihat teman temannya punya seseorang spesial, dia juga ada sih, tapi kan sudah jadi milik orang lain. Minki membuka loker, ingin meletakkan beberapa diktat disana. Matanya membulat lucu saat menemukan tiga buah wortel yang diikat jadi satu menggunakan pita berwarna pink, juga ada selembar sticky note tertempel bertuliskan 'untuk kelinciku', "Memangnya aku ini kelinci?" gumam Minki sebal.

Baru kali ini ia tau ada seseorang yang meletakkan wortel di loker, harusnyakan coklat, surat cinta, ata susu mungkin. Minki berani bertaruh siapapun yang meletakkan wortel ini pasti dia orang bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Hari ini empat pembuat onar sekolah berangkat bersama menaiki bus seperti dulu. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Senyuman Jonghyun merekah saat melihat Minki berdiri didepan deretan loker. Tanpa berpamitan, Jonghyun menghampiri Minki.

"Selamat pagi kelinci" sapa Jonghyun ramah, Minki kaget, "Ini wortel untukmu hari ini" lanjut Jonghyun seraya mengeluarkan tiga buah wortel berpita merah muda persis seperti kemarin dari dalam tas. Oh, jadi pelakunya Kim Jonghyun.

"Apa teman bodoh kalian baru saja memberi Minki wortel?" Youngmin bertanya lemas, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran teman bodohnya.

"Ya, dia bodoh sekali" Sanggyun menjawab tak kalah lemas.

"Mana yang lebih bodoh, aku atau Kim jonghyun?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Kim Jonghyun berkali kali lipat lebih bodoh" Youngmin dan Sanggyun menjawab kompak, lantas meninggalkan Jonghyun agar menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Minki.

 **END**

Mello's Note :

uda tamat ya ini ffnya. yang kemaren minta jren tapi ga review saya sleding onlen palanya ehe. makasih buat teman teman sekalian yang uda ngikutin ff ini, saya ga bisa bales kebaikan kalian selain doain kalian biar bahagia dunia akhirat. amin.

sekalian mau promosi ff minhyunbin sama ongniel yang ada di work saya, siapa tu berminat. ehe.

Balesan Review :

Avisyell756 : nah iya kamu jangan suka ngatain orang kayak mereka tar kena karma wkwk. lho iya? ternyata ada beneran ya ganti bel pulang sekolah ehe. nah kan, kamu titip salam ke skripsiku juga kamu kena karma akhirnya HUAHAHAHA

e-elia : iya taemin yang kagetan, ga paham juga sih ya sebenernya saya kenapa bisa dipair sama jonghyun. ini nih jren nya uda publish~

gglorrsp : eheheh makasih banyak, duh jadi ena

B-Magnae : nah makanya aku rada bingung pas dapet notif ada yang review di chap 1 wkwk. scene yang itu aku terinspirasi dari school 2017 juga sebenernya ehe

Guest : iya sih, soalnya uda kenal nu'est dari jaman mereka debut, teaser debutnya aja aku nonton lho wkwk. ini jrennya uda di publish yha~

Geboy : jangan dibayangin, saya juga ga sanggup wkwk, perang batin ntar ngetiknya


End file.
